The Cost of Power (sequel)
by Shaby-chan
Summary: [TRAILER] 2 minggu setelah kematian Boboiboy, mereka semua masih dirundung kesedihan. Tapi tiba-tiba Ejo jo datang ke bumi sambil membawa rencana mengerikan dengan jurus misterius bernama Edo… Tensei? Sequel dari 'The Cost Of Power' milik Fanlady. X-over nyempil.
1. Chapter 1

**THE COST OF POWER (SEQUEL)**

 **Hello! Bertemu lagi dengan Shaby-chan (Yaelah post cerita baru. Fic lainnya aja belum kelar!)**

 **hehe, sori ye… entah mengapa aku tiba-tiba gatel pengen nulis ini cerita hehe… tapi jangan khawatir, fic lainnya lagi work in process kok… dan untuk Fanlady, pinjem ceritanya bentar ya~ maaf klo tidak sesuai harapan ^^**

 **Disc: Boboiboy dkk milik Animonsta, alur cerita milik Fanlady, dan Xover nyempil itu milik Kishimoto-sensei. Saya hanya memiliki ide lanjutan cerita dari khayalan gila saya. Jangan khawatir, saya udah izin langsung sama Fanlady.**

 **Warning: Gaje, Typo(s), Xover nyempil, OOC (mungkin) dll.**

* * *

 **THE COST OF POWER (SEQUEL)**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **2 minggu setelah kematian Boboiboy…**_

Adu du mondar-mandir di markasnya. Pelayannya Probe, hanya bisa melihatnya bingung.

"Eh? Kenapa incik bos asyik mondar-mandir selama 3 jam penuh?" tanya Probe.

"Hhh… kau tak tahu kah aku ini sedang pikirkan cara musnahkan kawan-kawan Boboiboy yang tersisa?!" gerutu Adu du.

"Kenapa masih bingung incik bos? Bukannya Boboiboy sudah tewas 2 minggu yang lalu?"

"GRR… kau pikir gampang apa kalau—" belum sempat Adu du menyelesaikan kata-katanya,

 **JEDUAK!** Pintu markas Adu du didobrak oleh sesuatu. Lalu di balik pintu itu, terlihat sosok alien hijau berkepala kotak.

"E… Ejo jo?!" seru Adu du dan Probe kaget.

"Ish… ish… tak sopan betul!" seru Probe kesal.

"Hahaha… tak usah pikirkan sopan-santun untuk saat ini." Kata Ejo jo santai.

"Apa maumu ke sini HAH?!" seru Adu du.

"Tentu saja kau datang kali ini untuk menguasai Bumi! Dan aku dengar ada desas-desus kalau kau berhasil menyingkirkan Boboiboy?" tanya Ejo jo.

"Hmph! Memangnya kenapa?!" tanya Adu du ketus.

"Aku menawarkan diri untuk bekerja sama denganmu… aku sudah memiliki senjata yang sangat hebat! Tapi, aku perlu bantuanmu untuk menggunakan senjata hebat ini…" jawab Ejo jo.

Adu du tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu berkata, "Kalau aku menolak?"

"Aku akan hancurkan robotmu lagi!" jawab Ejo jo dingin.

Adu du dan Probe langsung merinding ketakutan, lalu akhirnya berkata, "Baiklah! Aku mau."

"Hahaha… baiklah, kalau begitu, akan kujelaskan rencanaku…" kata Ejo jo senang lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan.

"Eh? Gulungan apa itu?" tanya Probe.

"Gulungan ini berisi jurus-jurus yang sangat hebat dan tak tertandingi… aku mendapatkannya saat aku sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Waktu itu, aku bertemu dengan seorang manusia berkacamata bulat _-Kabuto atau siapalah itu namanya-_ yang tampaknya bukan berasal dari Bumi. Dia bercerita kalau dimensi yang dulu ia tinggali sudah hancur lalu ia memutuskan pindah ke dimensi lain. Awalnya ia ingin pergi ke dimensi yang dipenuhi bajak laut, tapi entah karena kesalahan apa ia malah terdampar kemari. Akhirnya aku membantunya memberi energi agar bisa membuka portal ke dimensi itu. sebagai ucapan terima kasih, ia memberiku gulungan ini…" Cerita Ejo jo panjang lebar.

"Lalu kenapa kau memerlukan bantuanku?!" tanya Adu du.

"Karena, jurus terhebat di dalam gulungan ini memerlukan beberapa bahan. Aku sudah menyiapakan apa yang kuperlukan. Sisanya aku hanya memerlukan sampel DNA Boboiboy…" jawab Ejo jo.

"Sampel DNA? Hmm… sepertinya ada. Probe, ambilkan aku sampel darah Boboiboy yang tersisa di tanganmu saat pertarungan terakhir itu!" perintah Adu du.

Probe pun kembali sambil membawa tabung kecil berisi cairan bewarna merah. Adu du pun mengambilnya lalu menyerahkannya ke Ejo jo.

"Hmm… Ejo jo, kenapa kau tidak pergi saja ke makam Boboiboy lalu mengambil mayatnya untuk sampel DNA? Kenapa mesti repot-repot meminta ke kami?" tanya Probe.

" _Emoh._ Nanti kalau aku malah ditangkap karena dikira maling kain kafan terus digebukin orang sekampung gimana?" jawab Ejo jo dengan ke-OOC-annya *sejak kapan Ejo jo bisa bahasa jawa? #plaak*

Adu du dan Probe pun mangap stadium 4 di tempat.

"Hhh… sudahlah! Tak usah dibahas! Ikut aku ke kapal angkasaku. Akan kutunjukkan jurus hebat itu." ajak Ejo jo.

Di kapal angkasa Ejo jo…

Ia pergi sebentar ke ruangan lain, lalu kembali membawa seorang remaja yang diikat.

"Aku menculiknya sebelum datang kemari. Aku memerlukannya untuk wadah dari jurus ini." Jelas Ejo jo.

"Ejo jo… sebelum kau memperlihatkannya, beritahu aku mengenai jurus yang kau sebutkan." Kata Adu du.

"Orang berkacamata itu bilang kalau nama jurus ini adalah 'Edo Tensei'. Penjelasan lengkapnya akan kujelaskan setelah kuperlihatkan." Jawab Ejo jo singkat.

Orang itu pun ditempatkan di tengah ruangan. Ejo jo lalu membuka gulungan tersebut lalu mebukanya di lantai. Gulungan itu pun mengeluarkanb simbol-simbol aneh yang langsung mengelilingi remaja itu. Setelah Ejo jo menuangkan sampel darah Boboiboy di gulungan itu, ia langsung membentuk segel di tangannya lalu berkata, " Saksikanlah… **EDO TENSEI NO JUTSU!"**

Cahaya lalu keluar dari simbol di lantai, kemudian muncul ribuan kertas kecil yang menyelimuti remaja itu. tampaknya amat menyakitkan, karena remaja itu berteriak amat keras.

Begitu cahayanya hilang, kertas-kertas kecilnya pun terlepas dari tubuh remaja itu. penampilannya kini telah berubah. Wajahnya menunduk, dan kini, ia berambut hitam yang ditutupi dengan topi dinosaurus bewarna orange serta kini ia memakai jaket orange. Tapi terlihat jelas terdapat beberapa retakan di tubuhnya.

"I… itu kan…?!" seru Adu du kaget.

"Tak… tak mungkin! Dia kan sudah… apa dia ini zombie!?" seru Probe ketakutan.

"Haha… sudah kuduga kalian tercengang. Yah, dia bisa dibilang dia tetap memliki memori serta sifatnya sewaktu 'dia' masih hidup. Sekarang, langkah terakhir…" Ejo jo mengambil kunai yang diikat dengan secarik kertas lalu memasukkannya ke kepala orang tersebut.

Orang itu langsung tersadar lalu kepalanya langsung mendongak. Matanya kini terlihat bewarna hitam dengan iris bewarna coklat almond. Lalu ia langsung kebingungan sambil menatap kedua tangannya, "A… Apa yang terjadi?! Aku kan sudah mati!? Bagaimana…" lalu matanya tertuju pada Ejo jo.

"KAU! Pasti kau yang melakukannya ya?!" serunya garang sambil mengarahkan tinjunya ke Ejo jo. Tapi Ejo jo dengan tenang membentuk segel ditanganya. Tiba-tiba gerakannya pun terhenti. Terlihat jelas raut muka kesal orang itu.

"Percuma saja Boboiboy…" kata Ejo jo, "Kini kau sudah ada dalam kendaliku. Kau takkan bisa melawan."

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini hah?!" seru Boboiboy.

"Hmph! Mudah saja. Aku menghidupkanmu dengan jurus 'Edo Tensei' yang kudapat dari seorang teman. Kini kau akan menjadi pasukanku yang terkuat. Dengfannya adanya kau dalam genggamanku, menguasai bumi bukan hal yang sulit!" jelas Ejo jo.

"Berani kau Ejo jo…" kata Boboiboy lirih.

"Simpan kata-katamu untuk nanti. Target pertama yang harus kau musnahkan adalah kawan-kawanmu sendiri dan rebut bola kuasa dari mereka!" kata Ejo jo. Ia pun memebentuk segel lagi lalu muncul peti di belakang Boboiboy yang lansung menyeretnya masuk.

"Tidak…" kata Boboiboy saat peti itu mendadak tertutup. Lalu peti itu pun menghilang.

 _Tidak… aku tak ingin kau menggunakanku untuk menyakiti teman-temanku…_

* * *

Dua minggu setelah kematian Boboiboy, mereka pelan-pelan sudah mulai pulih dari syok. Tapi tetap ada yang berubah dari mereka. Fang kini sangat anti sosial kecuali pada ketiga kawannya. Ying jadi sedikit lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Gopal jadi sangat pemurung, dia nyaris tak pernah lagi bermain game Papa Zola 10 sejak kejadian itu.

Sedangkan Yaya…

Diantara mereka, Yaya-lah yang paling berubah. Dia mngundurkan diri dari semua klub dan jabatan yang ia miliki di sekolah. Hal itu membuat para guru sangat menyayangkannya. Dia tak pernah pergi kemana-mana saat bel istirahat berbunyi kecuali dengan ketiga kawannya yang lain.

Hari kematian dan pemakamannya selalu terlintas di mimpi buruk mereka. Tapi satu-satunya hal yang baik adalah orangtua Boboiboy sama sekali tak menyalahkan mereka atas kejadian tersebut. Walau pada hari pemakaman itu mereka berdua menangis tersedu-sedu bahkan tampaknya kesedihan Ibu Boboiboy sudah melampaui batas air mata.

kini mereka sedang berada di kelas menyimak penjelasan guru. Tapi tiba-tiba muncul kapal angkasa Ejo jo di langit.

"HAH?! Apa itu?!" seru mereka kaget.

Mereka pun dengan izin guru pergi keluar kelas untuk menhadapinya. Begitu mereka keluar, Ejo jo, Adu du, dan Probe langsung turun dari kapal tersebut.

"Apa mau kau hah?!" Seru mereka. Walau sedih, mereka harus tetap melindungi Bumi! Itulah yang mereka camkan.

"Tentu saja menguasai bumi dan mengambil bola kuasa! Kali ini aku datang membawa musuh baru bagi kalian…" kata Ejo jo.

"Hah?! Musuh baru!?" seru mereka kaget.

"Ya. Mungkin akan membuat kalian bernostalgia atas kejadian 2 minggu yang lalu." kata Adu du menimpali.

"ya… dia sangat kuat! Tenaganya tak terbatas dan tak bisa mati! Cepat perlihatkan Ejo jo! Aku tak sabar lihat reaksi mereka!" kata Probe tak sabar.

"Baiklah… saksikanlah… **KUCHIYOSE EDO TENSEI!"** seru Ejo jo sambil membentuk segel di tangannya. Tiba-tiba muncul peti di depan Ejo jo. Tutup peti itu pelan-pelan terbuka dan terlihat siapa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Haah?! Tak mungkin! Dia…" seru Fang kaget.

"Hii… seramnya…" kata Ying ketakutan.

"Huhuhu… bagaimana ini? Bagaimana iniiii…?" seru Gopal panik.

Yaya sendiri hanya terdiam syok melihatnya. Tak mampu berkata-kata.

"BOBOIBOY!?" seru mereka serempak.

* * *

 **TBC OR DICS or DELETE**

* * *

 **A/N: saya putus disini karena bingung kelanjutannya enakan kayak gimana…**

 **Hmm… ini enakan lanjut atau gak ya? Silahkan readers jawab.**

 **Pengennya sih aku nagsih lebih banyak mengenai keadaan kawan-kawannya Boboiboy setelah kematiannya. Tapi ahsudahlah…**

 **Fic ini mempunyai kemungkinan DISC. Soalnya di kepalaku muncul ribuan percabangan cerita dan susah… banget nentuin yang mana.**

 **Silahkan para readers bila berkenan tulis pikiran kalian mengenai bagaimana kelanjutan fic ini. Mungkin bisa membantu saya memikirkan kelanjutannya.**

 **Enakan disini Boboiboy punya kuasa tiga atau lima? Silahkan readers jawab… (yaelah, kamu nanya banyak banget…** -_-")

 **Thanks udah meluangkan waktu untuk baca dan maaf atas segala kesalahannya. And the last…**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. TRAILER

**THE COST OF POWER (SEKUEL)**

 **TRAILER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disc: Boboiboy dkk milik Animonsta, alur cerita milik Fanlady, dan Xover nyempil itu milik Kishimoto-sensei. Saya hanya memiliki ide lanjutan cerita dari khayalan gila saya. Jangan khawatir, saya udah izin langsung sama Fanlady.**

 **Warning: Gaje, Typo(s), Xover nyempil, OOC (mungkin) dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang terjadi?" bicara biasa.

'Apa yang terjadi?' bicara dalam hati.

" _Apa yang terjadi?"_ flashback.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Sosokmu yang terlihat dalam mimpiku masih sama seperti saat itu**_

 _ **Aku berlari dan menghilang di rerumputan tinggi**_

 **.**

* * *

.

"Jadi kalian yang rupanya menggunakan jurus Edo Tensei dengan seenaknya?" kata pria berambut raven tersebut.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Aku ingat kenangan yang aku kejar**_

 _ **Sampai aku kehabisan nafas tapi akhirnya aku tak bisa mencapainya,**_

 _ **Ini jauh**_

 _ **Bertahun-tahun lalu aku meninggalkan hatiku dan aku tak bisa kembali lagi ke tempat itu**_

 **.**

* * *

.

" _Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku…"_

 _"Yaya… kau gadis yang luar biasa. Aku tidak akan bisa mengungkapkan betapa bersyukurnya aku karena telah dipertemukan dengan seseorang sepertimu. Kau selalu membuat keadaan di sekelilingmu ceria dengan kebaikan dan ketulusan juga sifat ceriamu. Kau selalu ada untukku disaat aku membutuhkanmu, dan kau selalu setia menemaniku di saat aku sedang kesepian. Aku berharap bisa membalas semua kebaikan yang telah kau berikan kepadaku."_

 _"Selamat tinggal, semuanya. Ke tempat yang lebih jauh dari bintang-bintang, aku pergi… lebih… dulu…"_

 _._

* * *

.

 _ **Jika itu adalah mimpi dan aku tak bisa mengambilnya kembali**_

 _ **Bagaimana aku katakan perasaan ini?**_

 **.**

* * *

.

"Aku… aku tak sanggup melawanmu Boboiboy!"

.

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Aku masih mengejar sisa bayangan hari**_

 _ **Meskipun aku menderita kesedihan sekarang**_

 **.**

* * *

.

"Jangan terlalu cepat menyusulku ya?"

.

"… jangan menangis Yaya. Tersenyumlah…"

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Aku hidup di dunia tanpa dirimu**_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N: *natap layar PC dengan muka horror* *jedukin kepala ke tembok terdekat*** **ASDFGHJKL** **ARRRRGGGHHHH FIC INI UDAH HIATUS BERAPA ABAD KELAMAAN DI FANDOM SEBELAH MANA CUMA NGASIH TRAILER GAJE LAGI BUKANNYA LANJUTIN–**

 **Ehem. Oke, maafkan kefrustasian saya.**

 **Kata-kata yang di cetak tebal yang menjadi pemisah merupakan terjemahan dari lagu Daisuke-Moshimo yang didapat dari furahasekai dengan perubahan seperlunya–**

 ***ngeliat readers bawa obor sama garpu taman* AMPUUUUUUN! *ngumpet***

 **Maaf sudah lama sekali update. Terutama buat Fanlady. Saya udah php-in mbak… *sujud minta maaf***

 **Pertama, saya mulanya pengen bikin flashback Ejo jo ketemu Kabuto. Tapi karena gak ada ide selama berbulan-bulan, saya batalkan (dengan sangat menyesal). Kedua, bentar lagi aku UN, latihan Try Out dan sebangsanya ditambah nasihat kakak untuk berhenti nulis fic selama ujian membuat saya galau. Akhirnya saya kasih trailer. Gaje ya? Maaf…**

 **Soal The Next Generation, saya juga kan bikin trailernya. Jadi gak usah khawatir readers, gak akan disc kok! Cuma update lemot aja…**

 **Balesan reviewnya di chap depan aja ya… *Author digebuk readers* dan jangan bosan untuk review ya!**


End file.
